The present invention relates generally to gun rests and stands for use in target shooting with firearms, especially long-barrelled guns such as rifles. The present invention particularly relates to an inexpensive and readily portable gun rest or stand which is useful in the field, for hunting, as well as other purposes, and is preferably in the form of a bipod.
Gun rests are used in a variety of recreational shooting applications. However, such rests are usually cumbersome, noisy, heavy, and typically difficult or relatively time-consuming to set up and/or attach to the gun. The present invention offers a novel lightweight and readily portable, combination gun rest and gun stand, utilizing nonmetallic components for both light weight and quietness in carrying, easy setup and good economy of manufacturing. The unique design of the present invention facilitates easy and convenient portability and use, quicker setup time and better accommodation of the gun barrel, while utilizing a minimum of relatively inexpensive, lightweight component parts and simplified assembly, thereby providing a number of desirable features and factors.